Scream For Me
by anigleek
Summary: Kurt and Blaine return to Lima preparing for their wedding day, but things go all wrong as someone from their past comes back for revenge. Glee/Scream crossover rated M for gore and maybe more...
1. Prologue: Interview

So this is based off a dream as well and I really liked it so I started writing it. It isn't exactly a crossover of Scream and Glee but it has some similarities. This chapter is just sort of the prologue and the next chapter is going to actually start the story. It's going to be a short fic because I realize I am bad a longer ones, so this is going to be like 5 chapters at most maybe. But the chapter are going to be kind of long in my opinion, I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Day: Friday, March 16th<p>

Year: 2019

Time: 2:00 pm

_ Ding dong_. The front door rang out in the newly purchased and re-furnished humble abode of the even more recently engaged couple of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. They had always known they would be spending the rest of their lives together, even through the hardships and fights throughout the years. Even when Sebastian tried to get between them, they stuck through it and here they were, the first same-sex couple to be married in Ohio. Nothing could break them up, anyone who knew them could see that.

_ Ding dong._ The door rang out a last time before Kurt rushed to the door. An extremely unhappy expression crossed his face as he laid eyes on a man with a camera and a journalist. Normally he would be overjoyed to be on camera, but considering that he was wearing an apron covered in cake batter and his hair full of flour, he was completely unprepared.

Putting on his best show smile, he gestured for the journalist and cameraman to come in.

"We are here to interview Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson on what it's like to be the first gays in Ohio to marry!" The reporter had sleek black hair topped with a red headband, matching her bright red lips in such a way she looked like a kindergartener and a teenager with low self esteem at the same time. And the black Broadway style dress with red and purple polka dotted belt wasn't helping her case. Being a news reporter was the only thing keeping that poor woman from being attacked and turned into Barbie doll by Kurt.

"Yes please come in," Kurt lead them towards the living room, "let me go freshen up and get Blaine, please have a seat." Kurt smiled politely, but as soon as he reached the master bedroom, where Blaine was just coming out of the shower, smiling was replaced with his frantic last-minute-makeover face.

"Who was that at the door?" Blaine asked drying his hair with a separate towel from the one around his waist.

"A news reporter, they want us to do a marriage about being gay interviewed!" Kurt never made a lot of sense when he was rushing like this, but Blaine knew him well enough to not only think how adorable he is when he's like this, but he actually understands him…most of the time.

"Calm down," Blaine gently massaged his fiancés shoulders while Kurt dug through his dresser for the perfect outfit, "I'll go stall them while you take a quick shower and get dressed okay?"

"What? I don't need a shower I'm clean!" Kurt turned to look at Blaine and at the same time catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror behind Blaine. Kurt let out a small scream and ran to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom without another word. Blaine gave a small chuckle and got dressed.

He headed out to the living room where a young and oddly fashionable woman sat on the couch chatting with her assistant cameraman.

"Hello I'm Amanda Taylor and this is Gale Bois" the woman referred to as Amanda stood and stretched her hand out to Blaine in greetings, "we're from Lima's local newspaper and we would like to have a brief interview with and your fiancé, if that's alright with you."

"We'd be honored, Kurt will be out in a minute, just make yourselves at home and I'll bring out some refreshments." Blaine smiled his dapper smile and walked to the kitchen. He came back with a tray of grapes, crackers, cheese and soda and chatted with his two guests until Kurt came in, now pampered and ready for the public eye to see.

"So we'll start off with the first question," Amanda began, "how long have you two been together?"

"Since high school." Kurt answered.

"And was it love at first sight?"

"It was for me, but it took Blaine a while to figure it out."

"He had to sing about a dead bird for me to realize I loved him." Blaine chimed in.

"Who's older?"

"I am, by one year."

"It was especially hard during my senior year to keep the long distance relationship. Kurt was in college and I was still here, but we made it work."

"How sweet! And have you ever had fights?"

"Of course we have," Blaine said, "we range from little fights about washing the dishes to big ones about who's going to t-" Kurt elbowed Blaine with wide eyes as he realized what he was about to say. Blaine smiled jokingly.

"I-I'm sorry? Big fights about what?" Amanda asked slightly shocked.

"About who's going to-to uh," Kurt was trying to quickly fix the mistake, "top the Christmas tree! Yeah we both love the Holidays and we get pretty into it." _That is the best you can do? _Kurt punched himself mentally.

"How cute! How do you think your relationship is different from a straight relationship?"

"It's not different at all." Blaine said, "we're just two people in love just like how a straight couple is just two people in love. I don't think there should be a distinction between a straight couple and a gay couple because there is no difference. Everyone is a human and a person should be able to choose who they love without anyone telling them it's wrong. Sex, religion, race, none of it should matter and people shouldn't try and make it matter." Kurt smiled at Blaine in the most sincere way, as if he was looking at the most perfect man in the world. And to Kurt, Blaine was the most perfect man in the world.

Amanda asked a few final questions about the wedding and afterwards Gale took their picture for the paper.

"It will be on the front page tomorrow!" Amanda beamed, she seemed legitimately happy with the interview and absolutely loved Kurt and Blaine. It just was a true fact that anyone who met Kurt and Blaine knew they would be together forever, until death do they part.

* * *

><p>so yeah that was my inspirational!Blaine quote of the day! But yeah a slow start but I promise it will get better! please stay tuned and I will have it updated really soon!<p> 


	2. Unexpected Happenings

So yes I know it's long but this is the last chapter before the big one with the good stuff. This is more background and it gets a lot of important points across. Bare with it but I do hope you also enjoy it. It's got some good stuff!

warning: strong language, some inappropriate context (;D if you know what I mean!)

* * *

><p><strong>Day: Friday March 16th<strong>

**Year: 2019**

**Time: 5:00 pm**

"Do you think I should have said more in the interview?" Kurt asked Blaine nervously while both were preparing dinner.

"You were fine, how many times do I have to tell you?" Blaine smiled.

"Fine isn't newspaper material Blaine!" Kurt started to chop the cucumbers for the salad more harshly, basically he was killing it.

"You're right, you were better than fine, you were perfect." Blaine put the chicken in the oven and walked over to Kurt, hugging him from behind. "And I think that cucumber has had enough abuse. I know of a cucumber you can't be mad at." Kurt smiled at the seductive yet odd comment Blaine tried on him and turned around to kiss him.

"As weird as it is comparing your dick to a cucumber it still has its effects on me." Kurt kissed Blaine again, but this time with more force. Not harsh but passionate. Blaine gave up and allowed Kurt's tongue to be in control this time, but that didn't mean Blaine was finished. He pushed Kurt into the counter behind him and grabbed his hips with both hands in a tight clasp, forcing their half hard erections to press together eliciting a moan from Kurt. This gave Blaine's lips enough space to escape Kurt's and latch on to his neck. Kurt's hands found their way into the loosely gelled curls of Blaine's hair, this time Kurt winning a moan from Blaine.

Now kissing feverishly and completely forgetting about the chicken in the oven Blaine had Kurt sitting on the counter with his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine had already started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt while Kurt had pulled off Blaine's sweater a while ago. Blaine lifted Kurt off the counter, his hands gripping Kurt's ass, and carried him towards their bedroom. Blaine threw Kurt onto the bed and hurried to take his own jeans off, and as soon as they hit the floor he climbed over Kurt and attached their lips once again. Kurt's hands soon found Blaine's boxer-briefs and started pulling them down starting to expose his- _DING DONG. _The door bell rang out throughout the house for a second time that day!

Blaine fell on Kurt in disappointment as Kurt was catching his breath, his head a little hazy from the heated make-out session. That's all it ever was recently.

"We just can't catch a break can we?" Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear. He slowly lifted himself off of Kurt in search for his jeans. Kurt still lay on the bed dizzy with sexual frustration. They have both been so busy lately with work and family that they haven't slept together in several months. Not that it really bothered either of them, they just wanted to be able to feel close to one another like they used to. Unlike his father had said when he gave Kurt "the talk," sex is actually harder to come by since he and Blaine just didn't have the time.

_Ding dong_ the door bell rang out again and this time with a different tune.

"Open up! We know you're there!" Kurt's eyes opened wide with the familiarity of that high pitched annoying voice. Kurt sat up on the bed making eye contact with a just as wide eyed Blaine hunched over at the foot of the bed pulling on his jeans.

"Is that?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt nodded in shock.

"Guys! I'm cold! If you don't open up we'll break in!" The voice at the door yelled again.

"Maybe they aren't home…" another voice spoke out.

"Yes they are, the lights are on and I smell chicken! NOW OPEN UP!"

Kurt leaped off the bed, buttoning up his shirt and rushed to the front door, Blaine followed suit, and ran to the kitchen to put his sweater back on. Kurt held the door and when Blaine reappeared he opened it slowly revealing his step brother and his best friend, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry.

"HIIIIII!" Rachel's face lit up like a motherfucking lamp at the sight of Kurt and Blaine, her two best gays. She hugged them both and basically invited herself in. Finn hugged Kurt and bro hugged Blaine.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked still a little taken aback.

"Your dad called and told you were getting MARRIED! So we rushed over here to see you!" Rachel screamed and hugged them both tightly again. For a dwarf she was a big hugger.

"Wait," Blaine had the look of confusion on his face and turned to Kurt, "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone yet? I mean you proposed yesterday. I thought we were going to wait."

"I-I was but I mean th-this is my dad, Blaine I had to tell someone. A-are you mad?" Kurt stuttered when we was nervous especially when he thought he was in trouble.

"No of course not! I just wish you told me."

"I'm sorry." Kurt smiled in apology.

Kurt and Blaine brought out the food while Finn and Rachel set the table in the dining hall. They were guests, but since they were technically family they aren't treated like guests. When ever they came over to Kurt and Blaine's apartment in New York City they would make them clean the house while they went out shopping.

"So yeah why did you decide to come see us?" Kurt asked as everyone sat down ad passed the plates around.

"Cause Rachel wanted to see you guys and talk wedding stuff" Finn answered a mouthful of chicken.

"We rushed over here as soon as possible!" Rachel said.

"Yeah you said that and again I proposed yesterday! I swear it's like we're in high school again with the rumors getting out so fast! Who else knows?" Kurt said.

"Mercedes, I had to tell her, and of course Tina, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Mr. Schue…"

"Wait, wait, you called Mr. Schue?"

"Of course! Do you not remember glee club, Kurt? The best time of our lives were in that choir room!"

"Okay, you're right. So basically everyone knows?"

"Not everyone," Finn said, "Puck doesn't know, he's in jail again."

"I would have called the Warblers Blaine but I don't have their individual numbers." Rachel continued as if Finn hadn't even said anything.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted people to know." Blaine said a frown growing on his face. Kurt rubbed his hand from under the table in support. He knew Blaine wanted to keep it a secret for a while until everything was sorted out and so people wouldn't be showing up at their door like Rachel and Finn did.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't know it was this important to you to keep it a secret," Rachel tried to apologize…but then she continued talking, "I think this is better for you any way! Now that everyone knows you don't have to think about who to invite to the wedding! Everyone will come now! So you're welcome." Blaine and Kurt stared at Rachel trying to figure out if she was serious, and as always, she was.

"So what did Puck do this time?" Blaine asked Finn.

"He tried robbing an ATM."

"Enough about Puck!" Rachel insisted, "how did you propose?"

This was the question the two men had been dreading all night. It wasn't that it was a bad story, but they knew Rachel would be bored of it ask them to do it again in a more theatrical way.

"Uh well, it was just a small proposal, not very extravagant." Kurt said shrugging.

"What? No it wasn't!" Blaine interjected, "it was so sweet and romantic and beautiful and thoughtful and-"

"Got it Blaine," Rachel said, "but what about it made it that way?"

"Let me tell it since you don't appreciate it as much as I do," Blaine said to Kurt smiling, "We just bought this house as a summer house so we could come visit our families when we were off from work. And I didn't actually know where it was so Kurt drove. We were moving new furniture we bought in New York so we had to drive," Blaine explained, "and we got to the house and Kurt says and I quote 'shit! I forgot to buy a dresser for your bow ties!" Blaine paused and gave everyone time to laugh then he continued.

"So we get back in the car and he drives to _Dalton_" Blaine gave emphasis on the word as if he was still shocked it happened. "He pulls in and I'm left in the passengers seat still confused. Mind you it is 8:00 at night so no one was in the school. Kurt opens my passenger door, he leads inside. He pulls out a key to the front doors which I am still wondering how he got, but anyway, he grabs my hand and leads me to the staircase where we first met." Rachel let out a loud and long "Aaaawwww!" before Blaine continued. "He kneels down and says, 'you think I'm pretty without any face cream on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong, Before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy, and you brought me back to life. Now every February you will be my Valentine. And not only that, but would you be my husband?"

Blaine had soft tears in his eyes at the memory, how personal it was between Kurt and him. It touched Blaine how Kurt remembered that song Blaine had sang so long ago, and without even realizing he was singing it to Kurt. And now Kurt had said it to him.

The four finished dinner, and cleaned up together, then continued to the living room to discus wedding plans. By the end of the night Finn was the best man to both of them and Rachel was the maid of honor to both of them. Rachel decided on both while Kurt and Blaine had no say in it at all really.

"So where's the guest room?" Rachel asked looking around the house.

"Uh…we didn't actually invite you to stay Rachel…" Kurt told her hesitantly.

"But we're staying anyway so where is the guest bedroom?" She asked again.

"Right there," Kurt gestured to the double doors leading into the guest bedroom to the right of the living room. "Do you even have over night stuff?"

"Finn can you go get the bags from the car?" Rachel put her best puppy dog face on. Finn kissed her on the head and headed out the door.

"How about we put on a movie?" Rachel suggested.

"Goodnight Rachel." Blaine and Kurt said simultaneously and headed to their bedroom. It was 10:00 pm and they both had a long day.

Kurt went to the conjoined bathroom to do his skin cream routine while Blaine crawled in bed. Once Kurt was finished he climbed in bed next to Blaine, kissing his shoulder and turning him on his back so he could kiss his lips. To Kurt's dismay Blaine was already sleeping and had drool on his lips. Kurt sigh and wiped his mouth off.

"We really can't ever catch a break can we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday March 17th<strong>

**5:00 am**

"WAKY WAKY! Tofu eggs and bacy!" Rachel yelled while jumping up and down on Kurt and Blaine's, both waking up by screaming.

"Why would you do that?" Blaine yelled, he was scared shitless.

Kurt was breathing hard from shock and Rachel just tumbled over laughing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kurt said.

"Oh come on Kurt I'm just having a little fun" she said playfully slapping his arm.

She jumped off the bed and headed out the door towards the kitchen where she was actually making tofu eggs and bacon, her regular vegan meal.

Kurt got out of bed first yawning and rubbing his tired eyes, slowly trudging to the bathroom to freshen up. Meanwhile Blaine put a pillow over his face and, with a groan after looking at the time on his alarm clock, proceeded to go back to sleep.

"Come on, wake up," Kurt shook Blaine trying to wake him up after he finished his freshening up. "If we leave her alone for too long she'll start snooping and I guarantee you she would be able to find our hidden stash of lube and flavored condoms."

Blaine groaned again, but this time forced himself up and out of bed. Kurt patted him on his bare back in apologies, he knows how much Blaine hates waking up early when he doesn't have to. If he can sleep in, he will sleep in.

Blaine rolled out of bed, dragging the pillow onto the floor with him. He lay face down on the floor groaning more as Kurt try and pick him up.

"Come on, don't be such a baby." Kurt laughed.

"UNNNHGHNHGNUNGU!" Blaine was just making noises now.

"EEEEEWWWWW! YOU GUYS USE FLAVORED CONDOMS!" Kurt and Blaine both jumped up from the floor in shock that Rachel had actually found their hidden stash of flavored condoms they kept in the kitchen for kitchen sex. It was one of their many kinks.

"Rachel! Stop snooping through our personal stuff!" Kurt yelled back now storming into the kitchen with Blaine trailing behind him.

"I was just looking for the salt!"

"It's on the kitchen table! Admit it! You were snooping!" Kurt's voice rose.

"You were taking too long and I was bored!"

Blaine walked over to Rachel and snatched the condoms out of her hands eyeing her with his very own bitch glare. She mouthed sorry to him and turned back to the stove while Blaine put the condoms back on the top shelf.

"How did you even reach them?" Blaine asked.

"I stood on the counter." She said innocently shrugging her shoulders. Kurt's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"What?" He asked through gritted teeth. Blaine quickly ran over to Kurt, trying to push him out of the kitchen and into the dining room so he wouldn't rip Rachel's head off. Blaine had seen this expression many times before, especially when someone germs up his house. Kurt was definitely a neat freak.

Finn emerged from the living room yawning and stretching out his arms.

"Hey I heard yelling." He said.

"Control her." Kurt said with his eyes closed.

"Breath, breath." Blaine soothed him.

Finn walked into the kitchen with a confused look on his face, as usual.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Vegan food!" Rachel gave Finn a plate of tofu eggs and bacon with wheat toast.

"Great…" Finn tried to give a sincere smile but it ended up looking very sarcastic.

"It's healthy so eat it." Rachel scoffed and walked into the dining room with plates for Kurt and Blaine.

"We don't eat breakfast this early Rach, so we aren't hungry." Blaine said calmly.

"Oh, that's fine I'll leave them in the fridge for you to eat later then!"

Rachel was hard to bring down on mornings like these. Morning where she makes breakfast and snoops through her best friends house. She had such spirit even though everyone in the house was fed up with her. Well Kurt and Blaine were, Finn was Finn.

"So why are we up this early in the morning?" Blaine asked Rachel.

"Because it's the time when people should wake up!" She answered cheerfully.

"I'm going back to bed." Kurt said with his hand on his face, but before he could step foot outside of the dining room Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Nooooo you're not, we are all going to shower, get dressed, maybe clean the house a little, and then we are going shopping!"

"There are no stores open this early in the morning Rachel." Kurt said.

"That's why we do all that other stuff first and then we can be the first ones out there!" She said as-matter-of-factly.

Kurt and Blaine groaned and moped back to their bedroom to get ready for a long day.

"And no flavored condom sex! I have ears like a hawk!" She yelled after them.

"Wait what?" The look on Finn's face was a mix between shock, confusion, and just disturbed.

"Nothing Finn now eat your vegan crap." Kurt called back.

**8:00 am**

"See that wasn't so bad was?" Rachel said with her hands on her hips standing proudly looking at the sparkling house, while everyone else was on their knees out of breath and filthy.

"Okay so I guess we need to shower again huh?" She said already heading to the bathroom attached to the living room.

"Blaine I call shower first." Kurt said struggling to get up.

"Nope you take to long." Blaine said leaping up and racing to the master bathroom with a smug grin on his face.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled back chasing after him.

"Rachel can I shower first?" Finn asked.

"No, but since we both want to shower now, why don't we shower together?" She said grabbing a handful of his shirt and dragging him into the bathroom.

"Blaine come on!" Kurt begged outside the already locked bathroom.

"I'll be done in 5 minutes." Blaine answered back. Kurt threw his hands up in defeat and sat on the floor outside the bathroom. He was the one who cleaned the garage which was filthy, and he didn't want to get his bed dirty.

"There all done." Blaine emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Kurt just stared at the masterpiece that was Blaine's body in awe. It still amazed him how much his soon to be husband still turned him on so easily after all these years. Kurt stood up blushing realizing he had just eye fucked Blaine for a good 30 seconds.

"Like what you see?" Blaine said winking, pulling Kurt into an embrace, and leaning in to kiss him.

"No no no, we have people here I am not having sex with Rachel in the other room." Kurt said pulling away. Blaine just sighed as Kurt headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

Once Kurt was done he found an appropriate outfit for the day then left his room to find Blaine.

"Hey is everyone ready?" He said once he found Blaine sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Nope." He pointed to the bathroom door.

"She still in there?"

"They."

Kurt looked a little shocked that Rachel, his best friend, and Finn, his step brother, where having shower sex in his own house.

"Are you serious?" Kurt mouthed to Blaine. Blaine nodded.

"Just listen."

"No thank you I believe you." Kurt said walking to the couch to sit next to Blaine. "What are we watching?" he asked.

"Food network, they're making wedding cakes." Blaine turned his head to Kurt and kissed him sweetly. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"What that we're getting married or that Rachel and Finn are fucking in the bathroom."

"Both." They both smiled and let out little chuckles while giving small pecks on the lips. They were already turning into an old married couple.

Rachel and Finn stepped out of the bathroom, both in towels and scurried into the guest bedroom.

"Really guys? Really?" Kurt said.

Neither of them noticed the two boys on the couch and when Kurt spoke up they booked it back to their room so fast that Finn's towel fell down as they were closing the door. Kurt and Blaine tumbled over onto each other laughing, this was one thing that could never get old for them; laughing together.

**9:00 am**

"Oh my gosh! The newspaper's here!" Kurt exclaimed as they walked out the door.

"So?" Finn asked not interested.

"An interviewer came by yesterday and put us in the paper!"

"You're in the paper!" Rachel said picking it up off the door mat. "Look front page!"

"Read it!" Kurt said eagerly.

_"Kurt Hummel, 26, and Blaine Anderson, 25, are to be the first same-sex couple in Lima Ohio this June. This is a breakthrough in Ohio state since the bill passed back in 2018. These two men have been together since high school and they are completely inseparable. They first met at Dalton Academy in West Lima when Mr. Hummel had transferred due to bullying at his old school. Mr. Anderson quickly became Kurt's hero as he helped him through the hard times. When Kurt transferred back to his old public school Blaine went with him, completely in love that they just couldn't stay away from each other. And they have been together ever since. _

_ When asked how their same-sex relationship was different from a straight couple Mr. Anderson replied with a heartfelt and very inspiring answer that they are no different. That it doesn't matter if it is a same-sex relationship or if it deals with religion, all that matters is that they are in love. With those words spoken, Ohio is becoming a much more accepting place for everyone."_

"Blaine would say something like that." Rachel said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine laughed.

"Well I'm just saying that you have always been one to give better speeches than me. Which still bugs me actually."

"Alright so are we going to get this wedding stuff done or what?" Finn said trying to heard everyone in the car.

"Yes!" Kurt said jumping up and down.

Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand into the mall with Finn and Rachel trailing behind. They saw newspapers everywhere. They got a few strange looks from people, but most of them were quite friendly. Giving them congratulations or hand shakes. Kurt and Blaine just walked proudly together into the wedding store in the mall.

Rachel picked out everything with Kurt while Finn and Blaine hung back. Blaine occasionally picked out some things he liked and that Kurt had actually approved of, but most of it was things Rachel liked. She and Kurt got into several fights making a scene so Finn had to break them up, reminding Rachel that this wasn't their wedding.

"Sorry for trying to be helpful!" She backfired at a snide comment Kurt had made about the purple flowered china plates she was about to get.

"Come on I think we got enough stuff. Why don't we head home and relax a little?" Blaine suggested massaging Kurt's shoulders why Kurt massaged his temple. When ever Rachel visited, as much as he loves her, he gets even more stressed and he gets horrible migraines. Blaine hates seeing him like this so he gives him massages to relax him.

They walked out of the store and headed to exit the mall.

"Hi boys." A tall man stopped the group.

"Uh, hello. Do we know you?" Blaine asked.

"You don't remember me?" the man said.

"Sh-should we?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe this will jog your memories." The man grabbed Blaine's face with both hands and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Blaine shoved the man off of him immediately, and as soon as he figured out who it was, he swung his arm and punch the man in the jaw making him stumble back. The man retaliated by bashing his fist into Blaine's right eye causing Blaine to fall.

"What the hell Sebastian?" Blaine yelled. Kurt knelt down to help Blaine checking his eye.

"So you do remember. Have fun getting married to your fairy princess." He said as h turned to walk away. Kurt stood up quickly though, grabbed Sebastian's shoulder, spun him around and kneed him in his man hood. Sebastian's hands reflexively went there and he fell to his knees in pain.

Kurt helped Blaine to his feet and called for Finn and Rachel to follow them.

"You gonna pay for this Hummel!" Sebastian called out with a groan.

**6:45 pm**

The group was cleaning up dinner in silence, no one said much when they got home after what happened at the mall. In Kurt's point of view it was a very productive day; he got stuff for his wedding and he kicked Sebastian Smythe in the balls. He had wanted to do that the day he met him.

"Are you mad?" Blaine asked holding a bag of ice to his sore eye.

"Yes I'm mad at that prick for kissing you, and punching you, but no I'm not mad at you. How could I be?" Kurt helped mend Blaine's eye.

"He came out of no where."

"I know." Kurt sighed. "I love you." He smiled. It was out of the blue saying that after Blaine was kissed by another man. But it wasn't his fault, Kurt knew that. And he loved Blaine for how he reacted to it.

"Hey guys!" Rachel came in from the living room with her hands behind her back. "How about we watch a movie? It will take every one's mind of…today."

"Sounds great Rach," Blaine said, "what movie?"

"I was thinking a horror movie?" She held out _Scream_ and smiled.

"No absolutely not." Kurt said throwing his hands up.

"Oh come on you baby!"

"We don't even own that movie!"

"I found it in the back with a bunch of other scary flicks." Kurt immediately looked at Blaine.

"I like horror movies." Blaine said in defeat. "I kinda want to watch it Kurt." Kurt just shook his head again.

"Come one please?" Blaine and Rachel pleaded at the same time.

"I'll let you cuddle with me when you get scared!" Blaine persuaded. Kurt sighed.

"You know I'm a sucker for cuddling." He smiled and Rachel jumped with pleasure.

"I'll go put it in!" She said running to the living room.

"I swear to God though if that guy comes and kills me I will come back to haunt you." Kurt joked.

"Come on, it's just a movie, what's the worst that could happen?" Blaine reassured him.

* * *

><p>So there you have it! I hope you liked this chapter! Next one, like I said, is gonna be epic so just be patient. I hope you like it so far!<p> 


	3. Scream

this is it! the last chapter, pretty gory, watch for language and some slight inappropriate content. I'm not calling it smut because I suck at writing that stuff. I hope you like it! Also I am thinking about writing an epilogue but I'm not sure yet. Let me know!

* * *

><p>Day: Saturday March 17th<p>

Year: 2019

Time: 8:00 pm

"I didn't know Drew Barrymore was in this movie!" Kurt exclaimed.

"shhhh!" everyone shushed him.

"This is a great part" Blaine told him.

"Does she kill the guy?" he asked.

"Not exactly…"

"Well does she make some awesome escape or something?"

"uhh…"

"Well just tell m- SHE DIES!" Kurt yelled as Drew Barrymore's character is stabbed by the villain.

"SHUT UP KURT!" Finn yelled. Everyone turned to him. "Sorry but this is why I didn't want to watch a movie with him he hasn't seen! He always talks!"

"Sorry Finn, I'll just leave." Kurt said standing up. Blaine dragged him back on the couch and pulled him into his chest.

"What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt asked trying to pull away but failing under the muscle power of Blaine's arms.

"I'm scared Kurt." Blaine whispered into his ear. Kurt smiled and cuddled in closer to him. Blaine rubbed his back. Rachel looked over at the scene and to her it looked like Blaine was petting Kurt as if he were a cat. She let out an inaudible "awww" and cuddled closer to Finn.

10:30 pm

The credits appeared on screen, but no one had gotten up to turn the movie off. Everyone had fallen asleep halfway through on the couch. It was a long day for them and they deserved the sleep. But Kurt was not about to wake up on the couch the next morning, something in his subconscious told him to wake up and go to his bed. He opened his eyes drearily and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. He stood up and swayed for a few seconds as he let the head rush pass. Before he even made his first step his brain just wanted to remind him that he just watched a horror movie where basically everyone dies. He was scared and he admitted it- to himself.

He turned around and gently shook Blaine awake, who was sprawled on the couch like the lazy adorable man he is when he's sleeping.

"Blaine, pssst, wake up." Kurt shook him more.

"Hrmmphjn? Wha-Kurt?" Blaine mumbled.

"Hey, come to bed." Blaine nodded and rose from the couch. Kurt had to hold him up while he got over his head rush and tiredness.

"Mmh, thanks." Blaine whispered.

"Anything for you," Kurt kissed his cheek, "now come on, let's go to bed."

They stumbled their way to the bed room and didn't even bother putting on pajamas.

Blaine, still in his sleepy state, leaned in and kissed Kurt goodnight, but it wasn't enough for him. He kissed him again longer, and Kurt caught on licking Blaine's lower lip asking for entrance, Blaine obliged. They explored each other like they have been doing this their whole lives, Kurt's hands entangled in Blaine's curls, Blaine's legs wrapping around Kurt's waist, just touching.

"We shouldn't with them here." Kurt broke away to catch his breath.

"I want you so bad," Blaine said hotly, "they fucked earlier why can't we? This might be are only chance."

Kurt kissed Blaine again without hesitation, swiftly stripping each other of their clothes. Though there was a tough struggle that Blaine had with Kurt's skin tight jeans they eventually where both left in their boxer-briefs. Kurt's hand went immediately to Blaine's now _very _visible bulge in his underwear. Blaine let out a low moan as Kurt stroked him threw the article of clothing that was keeping them going all the way. One of Blaine's hands was grabbing Kurt's ass forcing them to be closer, while his other hand was behind Kurt's neck.

Kurt continued stroking Blaine until he shoved him on his back. He swung his leg around Blaine's body, straddling the smaller man without breaking lip contact. Kurt's hips thrusting downward to meet Blaine's, making them both moan in pure _want_ for each other.

"Ugh, Kurt, I want you." Blaine moaned.

"No, you." Kurt rolled over so that Blaine was now straddling him. Blaine could only oblige.

11:03 pm

The two lay on their bed gazing into each others eyes, half covered in blankets. Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's hand as Kurt adjusted a curl out of Blaine's eye. Both taking in the presence of each other, admiring, reminiscing in the time they shared together. The closeness, the pure intimacy. This was their favorite part. Of course during was amazing for both of them, but something about this was just perfect. Something about being able to say so much to each other in complete silence was still strange to them. And they loved it.

"What do you want to do now?" Kurt said with the biggest grin on his face.

"I don't know." Blaine responded with a just as big smile.

"Sleep?" Kurt suggested.

"I'm not tired anymore."

"Me either." They giggled silently, this was the happiest they had been in a long time.

"I'm kinda hungry." Blaine said scrunching his face. Kurt giggled and nodded in agreement. They got up simultaneously and searched around for their pajamas. They held hands and quietly ran into the kitchen, hoping not to wake Rachel and Finn, who they thought were still passed out on the couch.

"What should we eat?" Blaine said opening up the fridge.

"hmm…how about," Kurt opened a cupboard and gasped, "brownies!" He whispered. Blaine got out the ingredients from the fridge, while Kurt got the mixing bowl. They stirred the batter together giggling in the process, Kurt hip bumping Blaine out of the way so he could get the first taste of the chocolate batter. Blaine retaliated by dipping his finger in and wiping it on Kurt's nose. Kurt stretched his tongue to his nose to try and get it off but couldn't reach. Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt, getting the chocolate on his face as well. They grabbed paper towels and wiped it off of each other. Just when Blaine was about to pour the batter in the pan the phone rang.

"Who is that?" Kurt asked.

"No idea." Blaine picked up the phone.

"_Let's play a game." _

"I'm sorry who is this?"

"_There are three doors._"

"I think you have the wrong number." Blaine hung up, dipped his finger back in the batter and wiped it on Kurt again who laughed. The phone rang again.

"Stop calling it's the wrong number." Blaine said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"_It's not Blaine."_

"W-who is this?"

"_There are three doors leading into your house. Guess which one I'm outside of and I won't kill you." _

"What do you want?" Blaine yelled into the phone scared.

"_Wrong answer."_ Kurt and Blaine jerked their heads to the loud crash coming from the dining hall.

"Blaine," Kurt was crying, "wh-what? W-who was that?" He grabbed his arm tightly.

"Stay here." Blaine slowly walked towards the noise, grabbing a knife from the counter as he went.

"No Blaine, don't" Kurt whispered through tears grabbing Blaine's wrist. Blaine turned around to look at Kurt.

"I love you." He kissed him, softy, without rush. Afraid that this would be his last kiss with the man he loved. He turned away and walked toward the kitchen's entrance. He saw a shadow in the corner of the wall in the dining room. He couldn't make out the shape, it was just a shadow. He turned the corner and let a short breath of air escape his lips as a knife penetrated his skin. He stumbled back pressing his hands to the deep gash.

Kurt screamed and rushed to Blaine's side trying to help him stop the bleeding. Blaine's breath came in short gasps as tears filled his eyes, and he fell to the ground. Kurt turned his head and ducted immediately as the intruder swung the knife.

"r-run Kurt." Blaine managed to say to him. Kurt picked up the knife by Blaine's side and swung it in the general direction of the attacker. He wasn't sure if he had actually hit him though, his tears were clouding his vision. Kurt ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"P-please help, there's someone in my house h-he stabbed-" Kurt was crying so hard, but he could see now that he had at least scratched the attacker because he was stumbling back into the kitchen. Kurt could see the white ghost mask ad black cloak he was wearing. Kurt recognized it as the same costume from _Scream_.

"What kind of a sick joke is this?" Kurt cried, forgetting he was talking to the people who would save him. The man bent down over Blaine, who Kurt couldn't see with the counter blocking his view. He raised his knife and swung down. Kurt rushed over instantly as Blaine yelled out in agony and shoved the man off of him.

"Sebastian stop, please!" Blaine cried out, apparently he had figured out who it was behind the mask. Kurt lunged forward with his knife with a shaky hand, striking the wall instead. The attacker swiped his knife sideways and caught Kurt's waist.

"No!" Blaine screamed, he took all the strength he had left and tackled the man to the ground. "Run Kurt! Get Rachel and Finn and get out of here!" Blaine struggled to keep the larger man down in his state of weakness, but the sudden rush of adrenaline helped him. He didn't want Kurt to go through his pain, he wanted Kurt to live, even if it meant he would die.

Kurt stumbled his way through the dining hall to the living room where Rachel and Finn where standing in horror at the scene. A bleeding Kurt was all they saw from where they stood.

"What's happening!" Finn exclaimed. Blaine yelled out in pain again as the attacker pushed Blaine back to the floor. He raised his knife again and struck Blaine's neck. Blood gushed from his body, spraying and rushing down his face and neck.

Kurt couldn't breath from how hard he was crying, hearing Blaine's last screams, he knew he was gone. Rachel held her hands to his wound which was bleeding significantly, but Kurt didn't care. Finn ran into the kitchen, and stumbled back a little at the gory mess on the floor, Blaine's mangled, bloody body beneath a psychopathic murderer. The man jumped up in a swift motion and rushed toward Finn, knife raised in his hand. Finn grabbed his arm struggling to hold him back, and when the sharp pain of a second knife piercing his chest he let go completely. The man stabbed Finn again and again as he scream in pain cringing on the floor in his own puddle of blood. One last slash to the face silenced him.

The man in the mask moved quickly to the living room where Rachel and Kurt where still both crying on the floor embracing each other. Kurt heard footsteps behind them and dared to turn around. He screamed again in terror as the attacker reached forward with the knife. Kurt crawled out of the way just in time, he grabbed Rachel's hand and they both rose up and made a run to the front door.

Rachel in the lead with Kurt staggering behind, his wound keeping him from going any faster. Kurt felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder as he was pulled out of Rachel's grasp and thrown back on to the floor in the living room. Rachel turned back to get Kurt, but the attacker was quick with her. Several stabs to the chest and neck and Rachel fell to the ground.

The killer circled around to where Kurt was crawling backwards begging for mercy. The man advanced on Kurt until he was face to face with him.

"Please Sebastian." Kurt pleaded.

"You think I'm Sebastian?" The killer's voice wasn't menacing, like he had overheard on the phone. It sounded as if he was crying.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Kurt cried. He pulled off the mask and stared wide eyed at the man he once knew as a Warbler.

"Trent?" Kurt wiped his tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kurt," he cried, "I don't want to do this to you. Not you." Kurt looked confused.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt gasped.

"I loved you Kurt, I always loved you. Don't you remember?" Kurt shook his head.

"We went to McKinley together, I followed you to Dalton, I loved you. But you chose him instead." Trent's tears fell upon Kurt's face. "I tried letting go, I did," Trent was hysterical. "I saw you were getting married," His voice changed from a shaky scared boy, to the terrifying killer he was, "something snapped."

"Please don't do this" Kurt's tears started streaming down his face again. Preparing for the end he closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes!" Trent yelled. "I want to see those pretty blue eyes lose that beauty. I want to make sure no ever falls for you like I did. I'm going to tear you open, Kurt, I'm going to rip out that disgusting heart. I want you to look me in the eyes when I do!" Kurt just shut his eyes tighter.

Trent carved the knife along Kurt's eye lids, causing the poor boy to sound out the most horrible shriek he had ever made.

"Open your eyes!" Trent yelled again, Kurt did as he said, hoping it make his death less painful. Trent smiled and stabbed the knife into Kurt's chest, twisting it causing Kurt to cringe.

"Scream Kurt, I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours. Scream for me."

Kurt held his breath as the knife dug in his skin, getting closer and closer to his heart. He screamed out as the torture was becoming unbearable, yet death was so far away. He thought the pain would lessen when he was slipping away, but it was the opposite. The pain grew as Trent took another knife and carved open his chest. Kurt continued screaming, as his own skin was being peeled off his body. With one final slice to Kurt's heart, and one last scream from Kurt, he lay beneath Trent completely still.

The only thing that separated Kurt and Blaine was the one thing they had never taken into account…death.

* * *

><p>Welcome to my mind. My horrible, horrible mind. I hope it wasn't too weird having the twist that I put in there, and I hope you liked it. Please review! and thank you to all the people who have alerted my story! it means a lot to me! thank you! Also let me know if you want an epilogue I'm not sure yet.<p> 


	4. Epilogue

So here's a little ending for you all! Short, but it's decent, I wrote it in a hurry, but I thought it made it's point. Thank you all for reading and enjoying my story! this is sadly the end! Please review!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Trent shoved Kurt's limp body, just to be sure he had done the deed. Kurt lay motionless, lifeless. He was even more pale than he was alive, and looked so even more from the bright blood that gushed over his porcelain skin.

Trent gazed into the grey eyes that no longer showed any signs of life. The eyes that touched his own heart so powerfully, they led him to do this. Murder the love of his life, and not only him. He looked around the dark house, realizing what he had really done.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." He whispered to himself. "Not them." He stared at Rachel, Kurt's greatest friend. He stalked off to the dining hall, and saw Kurt's step-brother, Finn. From his spot he could see into the kitchen where Blaine lay, filthy in blood. His death was most gruesome next to Kurt's. After all, he was the one who stole Kurt from him. _If I wasn't such a coward_, Trent thought to himself letting a hard tear fall down his cheek. He wiped it away with anger.

"No." He said. "I had to." He told himself. _I had to._ He repeated in his mind over and over. But he knew the more times he said it, the less he believed it. He turned full circle right back to the reason he did this. _Kurt_. He followed him to Dalton just on the slight chance Kurt might notice him. But who would? No one noticed him. He was an outcast, a loser, a _fag_. Above all things he hated being called that. To him it meant that people didn't think he was good enough. It meant that people didn't think he could do anything. Well look at him now right?

"I did this." _I did this. _He said over and over, on one side because it meant he was good enough. But he said it to try and remind himself what he did. He murdered four people. All in the name of love…right? Or revenge? He wasn't sure anymore.

There was one thing he was sure of by now as he looked at the glorious mess he's made. How thrilled he was as blood pumped through his veins as he drained another's. How great it felt to get back at someone who had tormented him his entire life with just their mere existence. He was sure he'd want to do it again, to others who loathed him and made his life Hell. He was sure of one thing only that came from the murders of Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, and Kurt Hummel.

"I liked it."

Day: Sunday March 18th

Year: 2019

Time: 8:00 pm

The blond haired reporter stood facing the camera informing it's viewing audience what went on at the Hummel-Anderson residence late last night. She was saying something about how it the most gruesome homicide in Ohio. And something about the killer getting away.

"Bullshit." Sebastian Smythe cursed his television. He would certainly be questioned once Kurt's father heard about this. Everyone knew he was a perfectly eligible killer since he hated Kurt so much and loved Blaine…well Blaine's ass.

Everyone would think hearing the news of Blaine and Kurt's wedding would push him over the edge, so far as to kill the couple. Though Kurt wasn't the first person he really hated. And just now it was coming back to him. Some kid he went to Dalton with was all over him once he found out he was gay. The kid must not have had much action if he actually tried a shot with Sebastian Smythe. The kid was an outcast, a loser, a _fag._

"What was his name?" Sebastian thought as his phone rang. He picked it up not looking at who was calling.

"_Let's play a game." _


End file.
